Patent document 1 proposes such a vehicular control apparatus, which writes data in a volatile memory (RAM) as well as to a nonvolatile memory (EEPROM), and determines an occurrence of an anomaly when both data do not accord with each other.
The above technology, however, presupposes that data writing to the volatile memory is successfully completed. If writing is not executed normally, or if written data is changed in the volatile memory, an anomaly occurring in the nonvolatile memory cannot be determined appropriately.    Patent document 1: JP-H05-79397 A